Everything Is Alright
by Tokyo Rainbows
Summary: "In the event that you feel you have a chance of falling in love, don't. Run as far away as possible." That's been Ari's motto for years, until she finds her ex-boyfriend Stanford and meets his friends.


This is an idea I've been toying around with for a while. Let me know if I should continue.

I do not own Battle Force 5 in any way shape or form.

Chapter 1: It Had to Be You

"Out of all the people in the world, why did it have to be her?" Stanford mumbled, as the door to the diner jingled, signaling a new customer.

"What are you talking about Stanford?" Vert asked, suppressing a yawn.

Stanford glance over by the door, the person was no longer standing at the door, but was following Grace to the table behind theirs.

"Never mind, it's nothing, really." He said pointedly, as Agura and Sherman gave him looks of disbelief.

"If it had really been nothing, you wouldn't have said anything." Sherman pointed out much to Stanford's displeasure.

"You know, they are absolutely right Stanford." The girl seated in the booth behind them turned around. Her black hair fell in waves around her shoulders, the orange tips complimenting her green shirt. Her eyes shone playfully with gold gleaming through the brown undertones. Stanford paled. "How are you Ariana?" He squeaked, earning a glare from her.

"I told you not to call me that, you call me Ari or don't talk to me at all." She snapped, making the redhead cower slightly in his seat. "Besides," She continued, her voice regaining its cheer "What's wrong with me being here?" Stanford couldn't think of a single thing to say to that. She smirked smugly at his defeated look.

"Well Stanford!" Zoom laughed "I don't think I've ever seen you that speechless!" Spinner joined Zoom, wiping away tears that had formed in his eyes. "Seriously, I think he even talks in his sleep." Spinner cried, and the two boys began to howl with laughter again. "Come on you two, leave Stanford alone." Vert commanded trying not to let a grin take over, immediately the boys quieted down, occasionally trying to suppress a giggle or two. Agura rolled her eyes at the two, before turning to Stanford. "Why don't you introduce us?" she said smiling. Stanford looked helplessly at her, and then sighed. "This is Ari Dane." He said pointing at her. Ari smiled, waving at them. "So how do you know Stanford?" Spinner asked, finally able to control his laughter. "Oh, we just dated for a little bit. " She said casually. "But he can be so, so arrogant." Vert stated. Ari laughed, standing up to sit with them. "Stanford might be arrogant, but his brother is way worse." Sherman slid over to make room for Ari, Stanford, finally over his initial shock had his own questions for Ari. "So what are you doing here?" He asked coyly, obviously trying to hint at something. Ari caught on quickly." No Stanford, I am not here to try and get you back." She said angrily. Stanford stared thoughtfully at her for a moment, and then smiled, almost as if a light bulb went off in his head. "So I'm assuming it has something to do with your mother then?" He inquired, smiling as Ari turned slightly pink. "Do you have a problem with your mom or something?" Sherman asked tentatively. Ari shrugged, leaning back against the seat. "You could say it's a problem but honestly, the woman has married and divorced four times, now I feel I'm only tolerating her." Sherman stared at her. "I guess being supportive doesn't work?" Ari sighed, running a hand through her hair."It'd be a hell of a lot easier if she didn't pick assholes all the time. Seriously I think this woman has a complex." Vert glanced at her; he could tell she was getting uncomfortable talking about her mother. "So Ari, where are you staying? There aren't many hotels in the area." He asked, attempting to draw the conversation away from its current route. Ari shrugged again, and took a sip of Stanford's drink." My car I guess, I actually hadn't thought about that." Stanford frowned snatching his drink back. "It's just like you Ari, show up and expect anything to just happen. You can't live that that." Ari glared at him, reclaiming the drink. She didn't say anything and the rest of the team sat in uncomfortable silence. After a moment Ari polished off the drink, she stared at Stanford and sighed. "I actually hadn't thought about it because I hadn't planned on staying. I figured if I got tired I could pull over and sleep. "

Vert shoved Stanford, not enough to harm him, but he did get the hint. "Well Ari," Vert started "If you don't have anywhere to stay, why not crash at our place?" Stanford gave a small squeak of protest, which was quickly silenced by Agura's foot in his shin. Ari looked at everyone in turn "You guys are sure you're okay with it? I don't mind sleeping in my car." Sherman spoke up this time. "Of course it's okay! Besides, it gets cold here at night, I can see your car from here, and you will freeze if you sleep there."

The rest of the team shifted in the booth to look at her car. It wasn't very sturdy looking, and the metal surrounding the car had a rusted look to it. It was very compact which seemed perfect for Ari's size, but it was filled to the brim with junk. "How the hell can you even see out that thing?" Stanford yelled, earning a punch from Zoom. Ari giggled nervously "I don't…" Vert stared at her. "It's official, you're staying with us." Stanford smirked "Besides I'm not sure how you manage to sleep in that junk heap you call a car." Ari glared at Stanford aiming a swift kick under the table at his leg. Stanford squeaked as Ari's face broke out in a triumphant smile. Agura cringed in her seat. "I'm not as worried about how you sleep in it, how can you even drive that thing legally?" Ari sipped at Stanford's drink again, ignoring his feeble protest. "It's completely legal for me to drive. Funny what kind of things you can pull off when the guy at the inspection place has a crush on you."

Vert smirked, "Using your feminine wiles?" Ari laughed, and pushed Stanford's empty cup away. "Not exactly, it's more using the power of slutty clothes, and bribing a favor out of Simon. He'll do anything if you inflate his ego a bit." Stanford rolled his eyes, and shoved Ari playfully. "Is that why Simon wouldn't stop talking about you for months then?" She shrugged, only to have the table stared at her skeptically. Ari rubbed her neck nervously. "So I never actually got your names. Mind telling me?"She asked, attempting to change the subject. Agura smiled. "We definitely forgot our manners. I'm Agura. The blonde is Vert, and his mini-me over there is Zoom." She replied pointing to each boy in turn. "I'm Sherman, and this is my older brother Spinner."

Ari stared at the pair a moment, opening and closing her mouth, afraid to ask the question they knew would be coming. Ari's voice finally found her. "I'm not going to respond to that. Well, at least not out loud I've decided that some things are better left inside my head. Anyways Vert, I appreciate your offer to let me stay with you all, but I don't think it's a good idea."

Vert frowned "You can't sleep in that piece of junk you call a car. That has to be a health hazard." Stanford snorted." We'd probably have to disinfect her before she set foot in the house." Ari punched him in the arm, making the older boy scream.

"Unfortunately Vert, this is why I can't stay with you. First off, I could never take something for nothing, and second, you might wake up to a dead Stanford." She hissed, glaring at the red-head next to her. Agura smirked slightly. "Who said you'd get to stay for free? Besides that, if you do kill Stanford, make sure you clean up the blood, it stains easily."

Sherman and Spinner laughed, and suddenly Ari could see the difference between the two. Sherman's laugh was deep and sounded sweet to her, Spinner's laugh came off almost like a shrill whistle. Ari grinned, trying not to laugh herself. "Hey!"

Ari and Vert turned towards Zoom, who happened to be grinning like a mad man. "Can you cook Ari?" She smiled smugly. "I like to think that I'm beast at cooking." Zoom laughed a little, before speaking again. "I've thought of a perfect solution. Ari can stay with us and in exchange she cooks. As an added bonus however, we will give her a room far away from Stanford. She gets a place to stay, we get food and there will be no blood to clean."

"You know that doesn't sound too bad actually. I haven't cooked for a big group of people in a long time. But I'll only accept if it's okay with everyone." Ari said, trying her best to suppress a grin. Vert glanced at everyone in the group, "Everyone in favor?" He asked, earning a cheer from everyone except Stanford. Ari gave him a gentle pat on the back. "Don't worry Stanford, I was only joking about you waking up dead." She giggled, turning to Vert "But really thanks, as soon as I find a place I'll be out of your hair."

Agura laughed "Stay as long as you like. It's going to be heaven to have another girl around for a while. Ari's smiled grew wider, and she thought to herself 'Good thing I have luck on my side.


End file.
